hello kitty a fnaf fan fiction not a hello kitty crossover
by dragondragon555
Summary: no this is not a hello kitty fnaf crossover kitten was always a normal girl but when she worked at freddy fazbears pizza and got stuffed in a cat suit she now has meaning in her life stuffed in a suit fan fiction sorry when they clean her up I meant to use albert and not damien


,despite the title this is not a hello kitty crossover I only used the title so that people will know what animatronic the night guard gets stuffed in

start of story

hello kitty a fnaf fan fiction not a hello kitty crossover

my name is kitten and its not just my new name now my name really was kitten but that was from an old life and i'm here to tell you about it

i was living in the year 2020 and you might say that it was post apocalyptic but that was from the last man on earth humans actually cut their polluting act out and the world actually became a cleaner place with less pollution because china stopped using child labor and used fair trade and stopped polluting so much

authors note sorry if any people with Chinese ancestry are offended but no racism is intended and child labor is no laughing matter because kids have no training and might get hurt due to bad working conditions and low pay fair trade is a better choice because the workers are paid better and have better working conditions also china has a lot of factories so there is a lot of pollutants and smog sorry if this is racism but pollution will melt the polar ice caps and there will be disasters so please be green and help clean up the earth because even turning off the lights can make you a earth hero thank you for reading this message and enjoy the story, end of authors note.

i was having a good life but the factory closed and i was having a tough time looking for a job, but then that ad in the paper was when my life changed forever.

it was an ad for a job that paid good money 20 dollars a hour and it was for a pizzeria and here's what the ad said

what the ad said

local pizzeria reopened after fazbear entertainment was bought by Nintendo company.

when asked why gaming company would buy a pizzeria company Nintendo of America president Reginald fil-aime said that he was hoping they could make new games based on animatronics

pizzeria looking for motivated worker to work night shift watching animatronic characters and make sure no body steals any pizza

payment for completing nights... free pizza and 20 dollars an hour

payment for completing weeks... cake and 350 a week

Nintendo will pay family money in case of injury and company will pay for hospital bill

to apply for job call 1-800-fazbear and you will become the new face of freddy fazbear's pizza.

end of ad

i couldn't believe i would get free pizza and payment at the end of each day because back then employee would get 120 dollars a week which i believe couldn't even buy good food in this day so i immediately called the restaurant

conversation = means the character is talking

manager= freddy fazbears pizza are you calling for an pizza delivery

me= actually i called to apply for the job

manager= great your hired you start Monday which is tomorrow

me= wait don't you need a interview

manager= i'm sure your perfect for the job, see you tomorrow at midnight

end of conversation

time skip

i got to the restaurant at midnight and the manager was there with a worried look on his face, so i ask him what's up with him

conversation

me= what's going on why are you so pale

manager= are you sure you want this job because there have been rumors

me= what rumors

manager= they say after dark the animatronics have a free roaming mode at night and that when they see a human after hours they think that human is a metal endoskeleton without a costume on and they will forcefully stuff them inside a animatronic suit and the suit is filled with cross beams, wires and animatronic devices so they will pierce into your skin and cause you to die and they say you become the animatronic you were stuffed in so i was just warning you

me= that's just a rumor, its not real and i'm sure i want this job

manager= oh uh ok but can i ask you something, do you like cats

me= i love them in fact my name is kitten, why do you ask

manager= well because the only animatronic suit we have is a cat named kitten the kitty just like you and she acts just like you, i was just giving you a warning, because you can back out now

me= you are just trying to scare me so you can keep your 350 dollars, well too bad because i'm keeping this job

manager= well ok but if you ARE stuffed in a suit, i will clean you up and you will be performing in cat land so don't say i didn't warn you

me= just give me the keys

manager= ok, but just in case you get sleepy there a fresh pot full of hot coffee that way you'll survive longer and it's sweet because i guessed from the looks of you love sweet foods, good luck...you'll need it

end of conversation

the manager gave me the keys and left, i opened the doors and locked them behind me and i went to the office and started my first night.

authors note the conversation between kitten and the manager was meant to be a phone guy message

3 am

i was getting bored it was only 3 and nothing happened then i heard footsteps that sounded like metal and then i turned on the door lights and saw freddy fazbear but i wasn't smart enough and heres what i said stupidly

what she said

me= oh very funny boss, trying to scare me out of my 350 dollars ey, well you don't fool me now take off that stupid costume and let me do my job

back to the story

i tried to take off what i thought was a mask that my boss was wearing to scare me away so he could keep his 350 dollars, and i didn't notice freddy looking confused and in pain as i pulled on his what i thought was a tough head to unmask, but when i pulled off the mask, i didn't see a my boss in a suit, i saw a endoskeleton head which made me realize that the manager was right about the animatronics roaming around at night, the endoskeleton's eyes suddenly looked angry, i was scared i gave him back his mask and he took it angrily and put it back on and i relized what was gonna happen

conversation

me= oh... heh heh let me guess your not a human trying to scare me out of my 350 dollars

freddy= nope

me= and your going to stuff me in a suit

freddy= yup

me= and i will die in the suit if i'm a human

freddy= yup

me= and the costume will be kitten the kitty

freddy= yup

me= and your a child who was murdered by a child murderer

freddy= yup

me= and your trying to stuff as many guards as possible to get revenge on the murderer

freddy= yup

me= your mad at me right

freddy= oh yeah

me= oh crap

end of conversation

freddy grabbed my arms and started dragging me across the floor to the parts and services room to be stuffed into a suit, i was yelling at him to stop getting so much dirt on me and when we got to the parts and services room all the other animatronics were there and i knew i was gonna die.

conversation

me= please no, i may love cats, but i don't want to die being stuffed into a cat suit

freddy= don't worry you will be loved by us as an member of our family

me= but i can't die yet, i don't want to die a bachelorette

bonnie= you won't die, you will just have a different form

me= i don't care, death is death just let me go

chica= i always wanted a friend who has a feisty personality

me= why do you want to kill me so badly, what did i ever do to you

foxy= you have a kind personality, and before you ask i only do a pirate accent during the day

me= please help me, come on 6 am save me

freddy= (shows watch to me and the watch says 4 am) oh you won't be saved by the bell today or any day

me= please don't kill me

freddy= don't worry it won't be so bad now goodbye kitten the human

other three animatronics= see you on the other side

end of conversation

my pleads fell onto deaf ears and soon my life was starting to end, they put my feet inside the cat suit and immediately i felt pain, then they started to stuff my torso inside the suit, i was screaming as the pain was unbearable, my whole body except my head was inside the suit, i was feeling a warm liquid that i knew was blood and i knew i was dying, before i black out i saw tham carry a white animatronic cat head over to my body and then everything went black.

i woke up in the dark and i was feeling wet, the door suddenly opened and right in the doorway was freddy fazbear himself.

conversation

freddy= good morning

me groggy = augh...what happened...where am i

freddy= your safe now and that's all that matters

end of conversation

freddy was carrying a large full body mirror and when i looked in it, i screamed so loud that it could wake the dead, in fact it did wake me and i was dead.

i was no longer human, but a snow white animatronic cat (but it was hard to see the white due to me being covered in blood), my fur was snow white, my hands and feet were now paws, i had a pink dress with pizza shaped buttons, a pink bow on top of my snow white head and finally a bow covered snow white tail.

i was horrified at what i became and what I did next is pretty obvious for the reader to know, and that is yell and scream at the animatronic who just murdered me

conversation

me= WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME YOU WORTHLESS LUNATIC.

freddy= please calm down I did it for your own good.

me= CALM DOWN, MY OWN GOOD, HOW THE HECK IS MURDERING SOMEONE FOR THEIR OWN GOOD, YOU DUMB HEADED BUTT

freddy= if I had not stuffed you in the suit... you would have been permanently murdered by Vincent's son

me finally calm= Vincent...who's that

freddy= he was a serial killer, who murdered five children, he died in a spring lock suit, but before he died he had made his wife pregnant, his son Damien had found out about his death and he murdered 5 more children...including me

me shocked= wait you were...murdered

freddy=yes and i didn't want the same to happen to you, so i made you immortal

me= but why am i alive when i got killed in this suit

freddy= your human body is dead, but your soul isn't, magic actually exists in this world.

me= but why would you do this

freddy= because i-i-i love you and your too nice to permanently get murdered and i love you too much for you to die do you understand

me= yes, i do understand, i love you too

freddy= thank you, now it's 6:20 am the manager should be here any minute now, we should show him what happened

me=yes, lets do it

end of conversation

after sharing a hug between me and freddy, we went to the front door's to show the manager what happened, when we got there, we heard voices, which were the manager and his friend albert.

conversation

albert= so let me get this straight, your saying that the animatronics stuff night guards in suit, killing them, and making the guard become the animatronic with his or her spirit

manager= yeah that's pretty much it

albert= whoa man that's so messed up (phone dude voice)

manager= the reason i'm telling you this is because I trust you and you must keep this a secret or i will go to jail for the rest of my life

albert= ok, chill man, you can trust me ok now lets... ( they then see me as an animatronic) oh...my...god

manager= I warned you and it happened

end of conversation

the manager and Damien cleaned me up and were still talking

conversation

manager= don't tell ANYONE, or we will both get life in prison

Damien= ok man, don't be so worried, what are we going to do now

manager= only one thing to do, hide the death and make her perform for the children

end of conversation

time skip

i loved my new life, i was famous through out America as kitten the kitty and i loved it.

i had gotten new friends in a different way than talking to them, me and the other animatronics worked together to stuff the night guard into animatronic suits and as time went on we got more friends who at first were not happy like me, but they started feeling the same way as me about our new life and they loved it.

so here i am sitting in cat world where i now live when sarah the tiger came in.

heres what she said

sarah= kitten, freddy want to see you

back to the story

i get up and went to the hallways and saw freddy staring at the night guard from a distance.

conversation

me= freddy, you wanted to see me

freddy= yes, i called you because he came

end of conversation

i saw the night guard and realized what freddy meant, that was no ordinary man, it was Vincent's son Damien, several angry thought swarmed my head, i could finally free freddy from his anger.

conversation

me= that guy is Damien, right

freddy= yes, what do you say about stuffing him in a suit

me without any second thought= yes let's do that

end of conversation

so freddy signaled all the animatronics to kill Damien and lets just say freddy was happy with what happened to Damien

the end


End file.
